Swimming Lessons
by x se
Summary: With Ayame having a well deserved nap and Kouji visiting his friend, it’s all up to Kouga to teach his youngest son Kenji how to swim! (Father-Son) (One-Shot)


**_Swimming Lessons

* * *

_**

**_Inuyasha, the Second Generation: Swimming Lessons

* * *

_**

**By: Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**

**Genre: General/Humor**

**Summary: With Ayame having a well deserved nap and Kouji visiting his friend, it's all up to Kouga to teach his youngest son Kenji how to swim! (Father-Son) (One-Shot)

* * *

**

**Sevetenks: Hello! I do not own Kouga or Ayame, but besides that, THEY ARE ALL MIIIIIIIINE!**

**Chimon: Stop stealing the sugar! We need that for Valon.**

**Valon: Need… Strange… Food…**

**Hika-chan: It's called sugar… (attempts Australian accent. Fails but sounds very kawaii) Mate.**

**Sevetenks: And let the games, BEGIN! READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**

Fan Characters used in this story:

Kenji

Parents: Kouga and Ayame

Species: Wolf Demon

Gender: Male

Appearance: He has aqua colored eyes, black hair in the same style as Kouga but without the pony tail. He wears the traditional wolf demon tribe clothing and his fur is white, just like Ayame's. There is a scar under his right eye which he got when attacked by a fish demon.

Age: 7

Best Friend: "Casual Acquaintance" with Hikari, Mariko, and Maeko, likes to hang around Kouji more though

Attitude/Acts like: Arrogant,

Hobbies: Swimming

* * *

Kouji

Parents: Kouga and Ayame

Species: Wolf Demon

Gender: Male

Appearance: He has light blue colored eyes, and dark red/brown hair in the same style as Kouga, but his headband is made of torn cloth, as is the band that keeps his pony tail. He wears the traditional wolf demon tribe clothing, except his fur and tail is white, just like Ayame's.

Age: 10

Best Friend: Taimaru

Attitude/Acts like: Thoughtful, Somewhat cowardly

Hobbies: Fighting,

* * *

**Note: In this story, Kenji is 5 and Kouji is 8**

**How to Swim-**

"Alright guys…" chuckled Koga as he and Ayame walked ahead of their two children, out of the wolf tribe's old cave, now then home of their family. He turned around with a smirk on his face. Kouji kept on walking while Kenji stared attentively at his father. Kouga glared at Kouji. "Ahem."

Ayame giggled when Kouji kept walking, knocking Kouga into the water by accident.

"Oh, sorry otou-san!" exclaimed Kouji hurriedly, jumping up and down. Kouga gave him a dry look as he got out of the water.

'I can dry him off…' thought Ayame with a slight smirk. But _that_ would have to wait till later… And at night... Ayame smiled at the thoughts.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go see Taimaru, okay?" without waiting for an answer, Kouji ran as fast as he could away from his family. Kenji tilted his head in confusion and Kouga fell back into the water.

"So much for a family day…" muttered the fully-grown wolf demon, eyeing his giggling mate and confused son. "Heck, maybe we should go see Ginta and Hakkaku. Maybe they're having a grand old time with those incarnations…"

"You didn't oppose it when they got together…" said Ayame as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Well it's just strange!" exclaimed Koga. "And their kids are 'dating'… Is that what Kagome called it?"

"Mmm hmm…" mumbled Ayame, as she sat down cross-legged. "Well, I am going to rest. Play with Kenji, 'kay?"

Kouga grinned and hopped out of the water, watching Ayame quickly fall asleep. He stopped to look at her for a few moments, then squatted down to Kenji's level.

"So Kenji, I was going to have Kouji help me with this, but seeing as he's not here, looks like it's just you and me!" said Kouga with a smirk. Kenji tilted his head again.

"Um… What are we going to do exactly?" asked Kenji curiously.

"I will teach you to swim!" cheered Kouga with a grin. Kenji's face paled and he rubbed a scar on his face.

"Um… The last time we tried when Taimaru threw me in the lake, a demon slashed me up…" stammered Kenji, embarrassed and looking at the ground. Kouga ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, there aren't any fish demons here, and if there are, I promise I'll take care of them for you." Said Kouga with a warm smile, one that quickly spread across Kenji's features.

"Okay then! But you won't throw me in the water like Taimaru did, will you?" asked Kenji questioningly. Kouga shook his head.

"Course not… Got you out didn't I?" chuckled Kouga. 'That Taimaru kid is a bad influence…'

"Okay! So what do we do first?" asked Kenji happily, running in circles around Kouga. Kouga grinned and shot his hand down, picked up Kenji's by his armor.

"First, we're going to go down." Kouga pointed to the cliff, where the water fall was. Kenji grinned sheepishly.

"I knew that!" exclaimed Kenji, rubbing the back of his head as Kouga set him down.

"Well, come on then…" chuckled Kouga as he led the way down the cliff. Soon, the father-son duo were at the bottom, where a clear stream was. It led to two streams, one surrounded by rocks so you couldn't get to the water till you got to the lake, and the other kept going till it hit ocean. But that one was quite slow and easy to swim in.

"Ooh…" said Kenji in amazement as he peered over the water's edge, seeing the small fish swim around. He turned to his father. "Now what?"

"Get in…" replied Kouga with a smirk. He knew Kenji could do it easily, after all-

"AAAHHH!"

he was now being pulled downstream by the current.

"Oh no!" yelled Kouga. This was one of those times he wished he had those jewel shards again… "I'm comin' Kenji!"

"I can't swim!" screamed the small wolf demon, flailing his arms. Kouga was about to jump in, when Kenji suddenly was pulled with the current into stream surrounded by boulders, and Kouga couldn't turn around to get in-between the rock formations, so he kept running.

Kouga couldn't get in the water now, there were too many rocks and he couldn't jump high enough to get over them.

"Kenji!" yelled Kouga from his side of the rocks. "I'll try to get over! Remember, you've seen me swim! Remember when I tried to teach you last time, and you should be able to make it if I can't get to you before you get to the lake!"

And with the instructions given, Kouga increased his speed as much as he could, jumping against the rocks every so often. He stopped dead and fell to the ground when he ceased to hear Kenji's cries. What if he…

"Did he drown…?" whispered Kouga, his brain stopping at the mere thought. With the hope it wasn't true, Kouga ran even faster to get to the lake. And when he did, no one was there. "What if he got caught on a rock… What if he…?"

Kouga paled and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he landed on the ground with a _thud_. Meanwhile…

"WOO HOO!" yelled Kenji, coming back up for air, with a huge grin on his face. "I LOVE SWIMMING!"

Kenji got out of the water and looked around for his father, and frowned.

"You're _supposed_ to be saving me, not that I need it anymore…" muttered the small demon, walking over to his unconscious father. "But you're taking a nap! I'm telling okaa-san once we got back to the cave!"

And with that, Kenji hopped back into the water and began to swim again.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Sevetenks: Yawn… Sugar gone from system… Zzzz…**

**Hika-chan: Night night… (puts Sevetenks's head on top of pillow and smiles happily, then turns to camera) Hika hopes you liked the story of how her friend Kenji learned how to swim. Thank you for reading, and see you later (once again fails at making Australian accent, but sounds very kawaii) Mates.**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
